Todo estaría bien
by Neri Dark
Summary: Situado después del fin del animé. Ahora que Kagome ha vuelto, Ayame duda de que los sentimientos de Koga sean verdaderos. Fic participe en las serpientes caza almas del foro Bajo las ramas del Goshimboku. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Heme aquí nuevamente.

Cuando comencé a escribirla no estaba muy inspirada debo confesar, pero finalmente me entretuve bastante escribiéndola. ¡Espero que les guste!

Este fic participa en las serpientes caza almas del foro Bajo las ramas del Goshimboku.

Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico o de algún otro tipo. Si es así espero que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Rumiko Takahashi. **La historia es mía.

Situada luego del final del animé.

**_Personaje: _**Ayame.

**_Época: _**Antigua.

**_Lugar: _**Montañas del norte.

**_Palabras: _**1.045.

Lobos — Pieles — Blanca — Azul.

* * *

_**Todo estaría bien.**_

**¿Cómo había llegado a esto?**

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? En ese lugar que no era _su_ lugar. Porque desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, su lugar era lado de Koga. Aunque, aparentemente, él no pensaba lo mismo.

Suspiró mientras continuaba andando con extrema parsimonia en medio de aquella paz casi palpable que le ofrecían las Montañas del norte. Observó con detenimiento el paisaje. La noche parecía más oscura de lo normal y el viento movía sus cabellos y la piel **blanca **que llevaba sobre sus hombros mientras le hacía caricias en la piel, tranquilizándola, casi conteniéndola. Sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas. Había estado reteniéndolas todo el día para no parecer débil frente a los demás, fingiendo que no le importaba, que todo estaba bien.

_Pero nada estaba bien._

¿Acaso todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose a sí misma? Cuando lo miraba a los ojos veía amor en ellos. ¿Tanto se había equivocado?

Después de la destrucción de Naraku ella y Koga habían podido finalmente comprenderse y entenderse. Habían hablado, habían pasado tiempo juntos y ella re descubrió a ese Koga del que alguna vez se había enamorado, el que se había comprometido con ella bajo el arcoíris lunar. Descubrió que en realidad él no había cambiado tanto como parecía.

Poco a poco notó que él la veía con otra mirada. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos conociéndose y luchando contra los nuevos enemigos que amenazaban con derrocar la paz obtenida, aunque habían sido bastantes simples de vencer en comparación con Naraku. Tiempo después Koga le confesó que quería casarse con ella y unir los clanes. Él se convirtió en jefe de las tribus de los **lobos**. Nada podía haberla hecho más feliz.

Excepto su hija. Ella fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado en esos años junto a Koga. Él solía hacerse ver hostil frente a todos pero frente a su hija todo su mundo cambiaba. Parecía el padre más tierno y atento que ella había visto jamás. Con el paso del tiempo fue amándolo más y más. Y él parecía amarla también a ella. ¿Acaso había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo? ¿O ella había creído algo que no existía? Estaba tan confundida.

Todo comenzó cuando _ella _volvió. ¿Quién? Kagome. Parecía haber desaparecido misteriosamente de sus vidas hasta que hacía unos días había llegado montada sobre la espalda de Inuyasha y vestida como una sacerdotisa. Al principio, Ayame estaba muy contenta, después de todo, los rencores del pasado eran solo eso, parte del pasado. El problema era Koga, se pasó casi todo el día pegado a ella diciéndole palabras dulces y tiernas, atento a todas sus necesidades y por estos detalles había recibido varios golpes propinados por Inuyasha. En otras palabras la había ignorado por completo a ella, su esposa. No era que quisiera que Koga estuviera todo el día pegado a ella o que necesitara que la estuviera alagando todo el tiempo pero al menos un poco de atención hacia ella no hubiera estado nada mal.

Pero no. Nada. Ni una sonrisa o un detalle que la hiciera sentir segura con respecto de su amor. Intentó ocultarlo pero esa noche definitivamente no había podido dormir de la ira que la inundaba. Sí, _ira._

Ira para con ella misma porque había creído que Koga la amaba.

Ira para con Koga también porque no era sincero con ella.

Ira para con Kagome porque había aparecido nuevamente.

Suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse. Después de todo, Kagome no tenía la culpa de lo que pudiera sentir Koga por ella. Incluso había intentado evitarlo constantemente y se notaba que ella solo tenía vista para Inuyasha. La única solución era hablar con Koga pero no se atrevía. ¿Y si le decía que realmente estaba enamorado de la humana? ¿Qué pasaría con lo que habían logrado hasta entonces?

Llegó hasta un arroyo y se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza entre ellas. Pronto amanecería y tenía que volver con Koga o él sospecharía. Pero primero tenía que decidirse. Algo tenía que hacer. Quizás ya era hora de hablar con él de una buena vez y poner las cosas en claro.

— ¿Ayame? — Aunque al parecer el destino había decido por ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Te importa? — Su voz sonó hostil. No había que ser un genio como para notarlo pero en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Estos días has estado muy distante.

— Oh, lo notaste.

Sarcasmo. Ayame sabía que Koga estaba perdiendo la paciencia y debía admitir que le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

— Ya dime lo que te está pasando de una buena vez. — Dijo intentando controlar su impaciencia pero ella no le contestó. — He estado preocupado…

— ¿Por quién? ¿Por mí o por Kagome?

— Así que de eso se trataba tu enojo.

Oyó como sus pasos se acercaban lentamente y se sentaba junto a ella frente al arroyo.

— ¿Realmente crees que después de todo este tiempo juntos aún amo a Kagome?

Ella levantó la vista y lo observó. Se veía tan atractivo desde allí con sus ojos turquesas mirando el cielo. El viento movía sus cabellos negros y las **pieles **que conformaban su atuendo dándole un aspecto de tranquilidad y paz. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornaba su rostro y Ayame casi se sintió derretir.

— ¿La amas? El otro día pasaste casi todo el tiempo con ella. ¿Recordaste acaso que yo estaba allí?

La sonrisa de Koga se borró repentinamente.

— Escucha, no sé qué sea lo que estás pensando pero yo no amo a Kagome. Solo a ti. Es… cierto. He estado un poco más atento de lo que hubiera debido con Kagome…

— ¿Solo un poco?

— Bueno, quizá bastante, pero lo lamento ¿Si?. No debí hacerlo, realmente lo siento. En realidad si la extrañaba pero ella es sólo una amiga para mí. Te lo juro. Desde que me casé contigo no hay nadie más en mi vida que tú y nuestra hija.

Ayame sonrió por la respuesta de Koga. Después de todo confiaba mucho en él.

— Yo lamento haber dudado de ti.

Él sólo sonrió y la abrazó. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo hasta que notaron que el cielo se tornaba **azul** señal de que los rayos del sol estaban prontos a asomarse por lo cual decidieron regresar con la tribu. Su _familia._

Ahora sí realmente todo estaría bien.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Muy cursi?

Si hay algún error o algo que quieran decirme espero me lo hagan saber por reviews o MP.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
